


The Moon and The Earth

by therosewriter



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therosewriter/pseuds/therosewriter
Summary: Why does the moon turn her face from the earth? A fairytale to scatter light on the lost love of the moon and the earth
Kudos: 2





	The Moon and The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> For Leah, this is a story to be read aloud, preferably in a dark forest on a cold full moon night. But i suppose wherever you are now will have to do.
> 
> This is by no means a ‘master work’ so don’t be too disappointed. There are places where i am sure it is confusing so please take the liberty to understand it as you see fit.
> 
> I hope you like it x

Once upon a time, before this land was ploughed and planted and laid to waste, it was wild and empty. The changing faces of the sky passed over it, but no earthly foot trod it, and so the land danced. Unencumbered by the weight of dependance, tall trees grew, the earth bloomed, beauty was abundant and unmeasured.

The moon looked down and smiled, for the earth was glorious, and so alive. From all the way up there amongst the stars the moon fell in love with the earth, there were no words spoken, but the light changed ever so slightly and the moon knew and the stars knew, and everything in between knew. Apart from the earth who was too far away to notice how the moon shone brighter the more the land danced. But so was the way of world and so it is still, and so the moon looked on. But soon she couldn’t bear to face the earth any longer, unrequited love is the worst pain this earth has, or so the stars say. And so, to save her heart, the moon turned away, a crescent was safer.

Years passed, and the earth wondered why the rolling skies seemed darker than before, she felt the loss keenly, like a catch in the throat when one jumps into a freezing sea. The moon had grown lonely staring into the darkness and had forgotten what had made her hide away for so long. So she turned back and saw again the earth in all her glory and she truly was glorious, having grown only more startling in the moons absence. All of a sudden the moon remembered her love, and she felt the distance all the more, and the pain was sharp and cutting, and she began to weep. Soft, silken tears that fled from her stricken eyes, perfect pools of light falling through all that wretched distance and landing on the earth’s soft ground. The cascading beams of light frolicked with the trees’ willowing branches, the earth felt the moon’s soft touch and knew she was loved.

The moon recalled then why she had turned away all that time ago, and as her tears dried upon her paled cheeks she knew what she had to do to go on living and so she turned away again and the earth was cast into darkness once more.

At first the earth was angry at the moon for showing her such ardour and then abandoning her, but her anger was soon drowned out by her love for the moon and her sorrow at her absence.

The years passed by again and the lonely darkness made the moon forget and she turned again to face the earth. They loved each other, but they were so far away and the space between them so heavy that neither knew the other loved them back and so they stared throughout the universe, both so deeply in love and suffering so much. Until the moon couldn’t bear it anymore and turned her face away again.

And so ends the story of the moon’s changing faces, an answer to why she turns her face from the earth, and why she looks back again.


End file.
